U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,653,643 and 5,944,617 disclose vibration absorbing material which is particularly useful when applied to the gripping area of the handle of some type of implement such as a golf club or various types of other athletic equipment or tools. The material described in those patents is of single layer form having certain characteristics with regard to its friction, vibration dampening and hardness features. It would be desirable if variations could be provided for such material which would enhance the characteristics of the material without significantly resulting in a material which is of impractical thickness. Ideally, such material should provide a sting free grip which could be readily adapted to the handle of various types of implements such as athletic equipment, tools and handlebars.
An object of this invention is to provide a variation of the techniques described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,653,643 and 5,944,617.
In accordance with one practice of this invention a molded sleeve is utilized for fitting over the handle of an implement. The sleeve is open at one end to facilitate the sleeve fitting around the handle. The other end of the sleeve includes an outwardly extending peripheral knob which acts as a stop to minimize any tendency of the user""s hand to slip from the handle. By making the knob of vibration dampening material, the knob also cooperates in achieving a sting free grip. The sleeve itself could be made of single layer form from the type of material shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,653,643 and 5,944,617. Alternatively, the sleeve could be a multilayer laminate having an inner layer of such type of material of the aforenoted patents and an outer layer of tacky material which could be the same as or different from the inner layer.
In a preferred practice of the invention there is at least one intermediate layer which is preferably made of a force dissipating or stiffening material such as aramid fibers.
The invention may also be practiced where the sleeve or cover does not necessarily include a knob and wherein the cover is a multilayer laminate as described above.